


Christmas Lights and Silent Nights

by Ltleflrt



Series: Tattoos and Ties [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltleflrt/pseuds/Ltleflrt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No really, this is super fluffy.  HEED THE TAGS, YO.</p><p>Castiel isn't sure what to make of this whole Christmas thing.  Dean helps him figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Lights and Silent Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I may have given myself cavities while writing this. I was listening to Christmas music and sucking on candy canes the whole time I wrote it.

He should have known something was going to be different when no less than three of Dean’s family members made sly jokes about needing to wear sunglasses for the next month during the Winchester Thanksgiving celebration.  Dean had rolled his eyes and ignored the comments, and Castiel hadn’t known what to think so he hadn’t paid them much mind either.  When a slightly tipsy Sam had wound a long arm around his shoulders and warned him to wear his shoes the next morning, he’d thought nothing of it.  And even when they got to Dean’s house at a vague time after midnight, Castiel had been too sleepy from the day’s activities and the mountain of food he’d eaten to understand the implications when Dean had bounded into the house and come back out with a string of lights to wrap around the tiny evergreen tree in his front yard. 

Castiel had watched him from the porch, absently tugging his jacket collar closer to his neck to stave off the chill, and had been unable to resist smiling at the excited grin on Dean’s face as he’d circled around the tree.  Once Dean was satisfied with the placement of the strand of lights, he’d plugged them in to an extension cord Castiel hadn’t been aware of, and stood back to gaze at his handy work. 

“Isn’t it a bit too early for that?” Castiel had teased. 

Dean gave him a critical look over his shoulder.  “Uh, no.  Thanksgiving’s over, Cas.” 

Castiel refrained from pointing out that it was only over by maybe an hour tops.  Instead he’d dragged his boyfriend inside, and into the bed that they had been sharing almost exclusively for the last few months.  He’d thought nothing more of the conversation that night.  It wasn’t until he woke the next morning that he finally began to understand what Dean’s family had tried to warn him about. 

He’d woken alone, which was not unusual because he wasn’t a morning person and on their days off, Dean let him sleep in.  What was unusual, at least to him, was the Christmas music floating through the closed bedroom door.  When he’d emerged from the room, still blurry eyed, and nude because he couldn’t be bothered with clothes until he’d had at least one cup of coffee, he’d walked into what looked like the aftermath of a violent battle at the North Pole. 

The hall was nearly blocked with boxes, their flaps open and garlands and strings of lights dripping from their sides.  He followed the path to the living room and stopped, taking in the half decorated tree, and the floor strewn with more lights, and trinkets he suspected were meant to for the tree as well.  Dean - also naked because he’d picked up Castiel’s habit - stood next to the fake tree and was hanging what Cast thought looked like red and green bells from the branches. 

It took three days for the chaos to coalesce into what looked like a Nordstrom’s holiday display, and by Sunday evening, Castiel finally understood what everyone had been trying to tell him. 

Dean _loved_ Christmas. 

He loved the music, the decorations, the millions of sweets that only seemed to be available in December.  He even seemed cheerier at school, and his lessons reflected the seasonal theme.   

And Castiel didn’t know what to do with that.  His family had been extremely religious, so his memories of Christmas mostly involved Midnight Mass, and reading the bible out loud with his family.  The most festive thing they’d ever done was re-enact the nativity scene in the living room, and Castiel had always been forced to be Jesus because he was so much younger than his siblings.   

Well, that wasn’t completely true.  They did listen to Christmas music as long as it was the hymnal songs.  But anything about Santa, Frosty the Snowman, or Rudolph had not been allowed.   

It wasn’t that Castiel didn’t like Christmas.  He didn’t _dislike_ it, but after he had become a teenager he just hadn’t really thought much of it.  Now that he was an adult and was no longer living with his parents, the closest he came to celebrating was spending the time with his brothers and sister and having a nice dinner and a few strong drinks. 

When Dean had noticed his lack of enthusiasm for the holiday and asked about it, Castiel had explained these things.  Dean had just grinned and wrapped his arms around Castiel, reeling him in until their bodies were pressed tight and had promised to give him the best Christmas of his life.   

That’s when Castiel began to worry.  What did that mean?  Did that mean presents?  Castiel had already bought Dean a record he thought he would enjoy, but was that enough?  Did he need to do more? 

The worry began to turn a little panicked as the days ticked by.  Soon it was the weekend before Christmas, and Castiel hadn’t contributed anything more to the pile of gift-wrapped boxes under the tree than that one, and he was sure Dean was probably going to think he was the worst boyfriend ever if he didn’t make this holiday special. 

“More likely, he’s going to think you’re the biggest dumbass ever for freaking out like this,” Anna had told him one afternoon over coffee when he’d explained his dilemma.  She’d pinned him with an exasperated look.  “What are you, twelve?  I can’t believe you’re acting like this.” 

Castiel had just thrown a piece of his coffee cake at her and continued to worry for the rest of the week. 

Before he could even register the passing of time it was Christmas Eve.  Castiel was of course over at Dean’s.  He hardly slept in the apartment he “shared” with his sister anymore, but he had been tempted to that night.  But Dean had looked disappointed when he’d mentioned going home, so he had stayed. 

They had gone to bed somewhat early that evening, but after an hour of restless tossing and turning, Castiel had gotten back up.  Dean was snoring softly, and while he did grope at the empty side of the bed for a moment, he didn’t wake up when Castiel left his side. 

He didn’t bother pulling on any clothing before he padded silently into the living room where the tree was still lit, casting the room in a pinkish glow from the colored bulbs.  He sat down in front of it, crossing his legs and bracing his elbows on his knees.  He had to admit, he was impressed with the display.  Castiel knew the tree was fake, but it was a nice one and he had to look close to tell.  The decorations seemed to be a combination of bells and old fashioned toys, along with a few that looked hand made here and there. 

There were quite a few presents under the tree, and he knew that Dean was excited to give them to his family the next day.  It was his turn to host the Christmas dinner that year, and the house was going to start filling up with guests the next morning.  Castiel expected it to be just as hectic and joyful as Thanksgiving had been, and he was rather looking forward to the whole thing.  Dean had even insisted Anna come too.  There was a small box under the tree with her name on it.  It was a little glass angel that Castiel had found at the mall that he thought she might like. 

He hoped so, anyway.  This would be the first time he’d ever done something like this for her.  He both dreaded and looked forward to her reaction to the gift. 

He was so lost in thought that he didn’t hear Dean enter the room. 

“You’re not thinking of sneaking into the presents early, are you?”  Dean teased as he settled down to sit on the floor next to Castiel.  “You can shake the boxes all you want, you won’t figure out what it is.” 

Castiel leaned into him, and smiled when Dean’s arm came around his waist.  Thick fingers traced gentle patterns against his bare hip.  “It hadn’t occurred to me to try,” he admitted.  He turned and nuzzled his face against Dean’s throat.  “The anticipation is keeping me awake.” 

Dean chuckled and twisted to hug him.  He had also not bothered to put on any clothing, and his skin was warm against Castiel’s.  “That’s half the fun of Christmas Eve.” 

They sat in silence, staring at the tree for a few minutes.  Dean’s hand began to wander, stroking up and down Castiel’s side, tracing his ribs, brushing his hip.  The touch was soft and soothing, but Castiel’s body responded to it eagerly.  Goosebumps chased each other over his skin, and his dick began to twitch eagerly.  He did nothing to provoke Dean into more, though.  Despite his arousal, Castiel was enjoying the silent comfort of his company.   

Eventually they laid down, Castiel on his back and Dean pressed against his side with his head propped on one hand so he could still see the tree.  He curled his knees inward until Castiel had to drape his legs over them, splaying his body out for Dean to touch.  The soft petting continued, although Dean kept his hands away from the more erogenous areas.  His palm stroked over Castiel’s belly, and up the center of his chest to his throat, lingering over the Enochian symbols around his collarbone, then back down in one long and gentle swipe.  He traced Castiel’s ribs, and the edge of his hips, drew circles around his belly button, and dragged the tips of his fingers over Castiel’s arms and thighs.   

Castiel enjoyed the soft touches, and he was pretty sure if he was a cat, he would have been purring.  He didn’t make a noise though.  It seemed wrong to break the silence they had fallen into.  Even when Dean’s thumb finally grazed one of his nipples, Castiel kept quiet.  But he smiled and stretched a little to invite the touch again. 

Dean often played with his nipple rings, fascinated by the little silver hoops.  But other than that one brush, he didn’t touch them again this time.  Instead, his hand ghosted lower, into the crease of Castiel’s thigh, millimeters from touching the hard flesh that was beginning to ache for him.   

Castiel let his thighs fall open.  Maybe that would be enough of an invitation for Dean. 

Apparently it was because Dean’s hand slipped down the inside of one thigh, and up the other before his palm settled hot over Castiel’s dick.  He petted it softly, and Castiel’s breath hitched.  He looked up and met Dean’s eyes with his own, saw his desire reflected there.  Dean smiled at him, and Castiel let out a soft breath when strong fingers wrapped around him and stroked slowly and lightly up and down his length.   

The touch was so gentle and unhurried that Castiel almost opened his mouth to ask for more, but he still didn’t want to break the moment with words.  Besides, he was enjoying the pleasant buzz of arousal under his skin and although he ached for more friction, he also didn’t want to rush anything.  So if Dean just wanted to pet him, he was going to allow it. 

He didn’t know how long Dean slowly jacked his dick for before he finally moved.  Castiel let out a huffing sigh when Dean’s hand left him but it was only gone for a moment while Dean resituated himself until he was kneeling between Castiel’s spread legs.  When Dean began to stroke him again, his grip was a little firmer, but the strokes were still slow and deliberate. 

Castiel watched him from under his lashes, his eyes drooping as he relaxed into the floor.  He stacked his palms behind his head for leverage, and watched his boyfriend, curious to see what he would do next.   

Dean’s eyes traced over him, his expression hungry, yet reverent.  In the light of the tree, his skin glowed pink, and his eyes looked dark.  When his tongue darted out to wet his lips, they glistened in the twinkling lights.  His hand paused, and his eyes darted up to Castiel’s.  He smiled warmly then leaned forward until he could gently and slowly run his tongue over the head of Castiel’s dick.  That lick was followed by more, each one so soft that Castiel could only feel wet heat with no pressure behind it.   

His breath hitched when Dean gently wrapped his lips around the head in an open mouthed kiss.  He did it again, then once more before opening further and taking Castiel fully into his mouth. 

It was barely a blowjob.  It was too soft and gentle for that, and Dean never took him very deep.  But he continued the slow handjob he’d started with.   

Castiel let out a long breath which hitched a little when Dean’s other hand cupped his balls and squeezed gently.  He closed his eyes and let the sensations wash over him.  He was a little cold, but Dean’s heat between his legs kept him warm enough that he barely noticed the chill.  All his attention narrowed down to Dean’s mouth and hands. 

He was dangerously close to drifting to sleep despite how hard he was when Dean sat up.  Castiel opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow at Dean in silent question. 

“Stay here,” Dean murmured softly. 

Castiel simply nodded. 

Dean stood, and walked back toward the bedroom.  Castiel smiled at the sight of his naked back and thighs flexing as he walked.  He could admit to himself easily that he was glad Dean had picked up his habit of wandering around the house naked.  It was a view he never tired of. 

A few moments later, Dean returned, giving Castiel a view of his hard dick bobbing between his thighs before he knelt down between Castiel’s again.  He dropped a condom down near Castiel’s hip and lifted the bottle for Castiel to see.  It was massage oil, but it was also safe to use as lube.  Castiel grinned and nodded.  They were going to need to buy another bottle, because it was his new favorite lube.  Dean poured a little of the oil into his palm before setting the bottle aside, and then rubbing his hands together. 

The slick oil was warm when Dean finally reached down and grabbed Castiel’s dick again, and Castiel sucked in a small breath when Dean circled it with his strong fingers.  His other hand reached down and cupped his balls, squeezing so gently that Castiel barely felt the pressure.  Again, Dean was touching him too softly to do more than keep the beat of his heart a little faster than normal.   

The handjob was relaxing, and Castiel wanted it to last forever.  But he didn’t complain when Dean’s fingers slid down and pressed against his hole.  Two slipped inside him easily and Castiel smiled as Dean moved them inside him in the same slow and gentle rhythm he was using to stroke his cock.  He spread his legs a little further to give Dean better access. 

“Do you want more?” Dean asked after a few minutes.   

Castiel only shrugged, still reluctant to voice his pleasure.  But when Dean slid a third finger in alongside the other two the air left his lungs in a satisfied sigh.  His eyes fluttered shut, but not before he saw Dean’s smirk.  Any other time he might have been driven to do something about that, but right now he just wanted to enjoy Dean’s tender touch on and in his body, so he said nothing. 

He whimpered a little when Dean finally removed his fingers, leaving Castiel feeling empty.  But the feeling didn’t last long because Dean quickly slid the condom on, and was soon pressing into him, filling him up.  Castiel’s eyes snapped open so he could watch Dean.  Dean’s was staring down at where their bodies were coming together, and he was going so so slow, just like he had been since he first started touching Castiel.   

“Dean…” Castiel reached down to grab at Dean’s hips and pull him, but the other man resisted. 

“Shh…” Dean leaned down and breathed the admonishment against Castiel’s chest.  He pressed his hips forward until he was finally buried as deep as he could go, then braced one hand on the floor next to Castiel’s ribs and began to rock in slow measured movements. 

Dean’s other hand cupped under Castiel’s hips and angled them up until each gentle movement brushed against that place inside him that made stars burst behind his eyes.  “Dean,” he gasped.  “Don’t… please…”  Despite the fact that this was the gentlest sex he’d ever had, Castiel was overwhelmed and couldn’t articulate what he wanted. 

 _Don’t stop… please…_  

But Dean knew.  His body curled over Castiel’s and his eyes caught Castiel’s.  “I’ve got you, Castiel.  Shhh….” 

A shiver ran through Castiel’s body at the use of his full name.  The syllables sounded sinful the way they wrapped around Dean’s husky voice.   

Dean kept the pace of his movements gentle and unhurried, and Castiel wanted to beg for more, but he could tell from the other man’s determined expression that it would do him no good.  He settled for enjoying the play of muscles under freckled skin as he watched his lover.  

He tried to reach for his cock, but Dean knocked his hand away and took him in his own fist instead.  His fingers squeezed tightly, giving Castiel the pressure he needed, but not the speed he was hoping for.  Each stroke was just as slow as the movement of Dean’s hips. 

Castiel was going to go mad before Dean would allow him to come.

It was a surprise when his orgasm finally crested over him.  He sucked in a breath and his stomach clenched, pulling him up until his mouth hovered near Dean’s.  A broken sound escaped him as he came in a wet spray over his own belly. 

“That’s it,” Dean murmured as he continued to milk every drop out of Castiel with another stroke of his fist.  “How’s that feel?” 

 _I think I love you._  But when Castiel opened his mouth, all that came out was a small whine.   

Dean grinned, and finally sped up his movements.  He must have been close because soon his expression contorted with pleasure and he let out a low moan and froze, buried deep as he spilled himself inside the condom.   

When he collapsed forward onto Castiel’s chest, Castiel ran his fingers through the short hairs at the top of Dean’s neck while he thought about the words that had been on the tip of his tongue just a few minutes before.  He meant them.  He had no doubt.  He couldn’t pinpoint when it had happened exactly, but it was there now, and it was real.   

He smiled at the quintessential sappy cliche of coming to the realization during sex that was the textbook definition of “making love”.  He was still smiling when Dean finally pushed himself back on his knees.   

“What are you smiling for?” Dean demanded. 

“I’m pretty sure it’s because I just had an orgasm,” Castiel teased.  Should he tell Dean what he’d just realized?  How was he supposed to know when the right time for that was? 

Dean snorted and smacked a palm against his hip for being sassy.  He disentangled himself from Castiel and stood up to go dispose of the condom.   

It may have been a trick of the Christmas lights, but Castiel thought he looked a little wobbly on his feet.  That just made his smirk deepen. 

When Dean returned, it was with a warm washcloth for cleaning up, and a quilt from the bed.  He cleaned Castiel up himself, and then tossed the cloth in the general direction of the hall before snuggling down next to Castiel again and pulling the blanket over both of them.  They cuddled on the floor and Castiel was close to falling asleep again, but suddenly Dean sat up, jostling him awake and dislodging the blanket. 

“Cas, guess what?” 

Castiel eyed Dean’s excited expression warily.  “What, Dean?” 

“It’s Christmas!” 

A glance at the clock on the Blu-ray player across the room confirmed it.  It was almost one o’clock in the morning.  “So it is,” he murmured, wondering exactly what kind of reaction Dean expected from him. 

Dean planted a hand on Castiel’s belly and rocked him.  “That mean’s presents, dumbass.”  And then he was scrambling over Castiel’s legs and digging through the boxes under the tree.  “I have one I want you to open right now.” 

Castiel slowly moved to sit up and watched with nervous interest as Dean searched.  When he found what he was looking for, he crawled back to Castiel and knelt before him.  He held out a small box in the palm of his hand, and for one panicked moment Castiel was worried it was an engagement ring.  Despite his realization that he was in love with Dean, marriage was not something he was ready for.  But it wasn’t the right shape for jewelry and he mentally shook his head at himself as he reached out and took it. 

He stared down at the little box in his hands, equal parts intensely curious and wary.  What on earth could Dean have gotten him that was so small?  Apparently it wasn’t the only gift he had planned, but it was something he was obviously excited about which meant it was important to him that Castiel liked it.  He darted his tongue out over his lips.  He wasn’t quite ready to find out what it was.  “Can I give you your gift first?” he asked, looking up at Dean cautiously. 

There was a flash of disappointment in Dean’s expression, but it was gone quickly and replaced with another kind of joy.  “You got me something?” 

Castiel rolled his eyes.  “Of course, I did.” 

He set the little box Dean had handed him down, and crawled over to the tree so that he could pull out the gift he’d wrapped so carefully just the day before.  Dean took it eagerly as Castiel settled back on the floor in front of him and ripped it open.  His already happy expression brightened further when he saw what it was. 

“Dude, you got me a Crosby, Stills & Nash record?  Where the hell did you find this?”  He turned it over in his hands, stroking the cover as reverently as he’d stroked Castiel’s skin earlier. 

“It’s a reprint, not an original,” Castiel pointed out.  “I hope that’s okay.” 

“It’s fuckin’ fantastic, Cas.  Thank you.”  Dean leaned across the space between them and pecked him on the lips.  When he sat back, he squirmed like an excited child.  “Okay, now open yours.” 

Feeling a little better about the whole gift-giving thing, Castiel picked up the little box again, and this time tore the paper off without hesitation.  He lifted the lid to the box, and frowned down at the key taped to the bottom.  He caught the edge of it with a fingernail and pulled it up until it tore free of the tape, and held it up.  It was plain silver, but it caught the colored lights of the tree and it almost looked like it sparkled with magic.   

“It’s a key to the house,” Dean said softly, bringing Castiel’s eyes up to his.  He seemed to wilt a little under Castiel’s curious gaze.  “I was uh, hoping you could uh…” 

Castiel had been attending Dean’s classes for almost a whole semester now, and this was the first time he’d ever seen his professor at a loss for words.  “What is it, Dean?” 

_“What-do-you-think-about-moving-in?”_

The words were a quick jumble and Castiel squinted at Dean as he tried to interpret them.  When he realized what Dean had said his eyes widened.  “You want me to move in?” 

Dean sheepishly averted his gaze and reached over to pull the quilt into his lap, unconsciously trying to hide himself.  “Uh, yeah.  But if not, I want you to at least have a spare key.  I should have given you one a long time ago.” 

Castiel’s fingers curled around the key, the sharp edges of the newly cut metal bit into his palm, telling him that he wasn’t dreaming.  Dean was asking him to move in.   

And getting progressively more nervous about Castiel’s silent stare if his rambling was anything to go by.  “I mean, I know it’s a big step, and we should probably keep it under the radar at school, just in case, but-” 

He cut off with a soft _oomf_ when Castiel surged forward and caught his mouth in a kiss.   

“So is that a yes?” he asked shyly when Castiel sat back. 

The fact that this man who stood in front of a room full of students all week and spoke about history and culture and mythology without batting an eye, and wandered around his house naked, and fucked Castiel like a porn star several times a week was being shy made Castiel laugh.  “Yes,” he said between chuckles.  “I’d like to move in with you.” 

Dean’s whole body slumped with relief, another sign that he’d been nervous about Castiel’s answer.  “Awesome.” 

Castiel looked down at the key, turning it over and over in his fingers, but his attention was brought back up when Dean spoke again.  Words that he hadn’t been expecting, despite the fact that he’d been thinking himself just a few minutes ago. 

“I love you, Castiel.” 

Castiel’s head shot up, and he was caught by the intensity of Dean’s stare.   

“You don’t have to say it back.  Just thought you should know.”  Dean grinned and shrugged.  “It’s the Christmas lights.  They make me a little sappy.” 

Scooting forward until their knees pressed together, Castiel reached out and took Dean’s hands in his.  He only used three of the fingers of his right hand because the other two were still pressing the key into his palm.  He held Dean’s gaze as he leaned forward into his personal space.  “I love you too, Dean.” 

The smile the spread across Dean’s face was brighter than any extravagant Christmas display.  “Yeah?” 

Castiel nodded, and tilted forward enough to brush their lips together.  “Merry Christmas, Dean.” 

Dean’s hands tightened around Castiel’s.  “Merry Christmas, Cas.” 

Later, when they were back in bed and curled into each other, Castiel remembered the promise Dean had made to him weeks ago.  “You did it,” he murmured against Dean’s temple. 

“Hm?  Did what?” Dean mumbled sleepily. 

“This is definitely the best Christmas I've ever experienced.” 

Dean’s answer was to pull him closer.  

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, time for a funny story. This was totally inspired by furry porn.
> 
> Well okay, the men in the porno were actually in body paint, not fur suits. They were in full cheetah body paint, and first of all, I am incredibly impressed that it didn't smear at all. That's some high quality body paint, right there. 
> 
> Anyway, I typically only find interest in erotic furry art and avoid all live action stuff like the plague, but I saw a link for men painted as cheetahs and I thought that sounded cool (it totally WAS btw) so I followed it. The video was 18 minutes of the sweetest, slowest, most sensual sex I have ever seen in porn. Like, EVER. And while this story was inspired by that video, I still lament the fact that I am not skilled enough with words to actually describe how beautiful that video was. I ship those two porn actors hardcore.


End file.
